


Say It

by lusciousluxe



Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousluxe/pseuds/lusciousluxe
Summary: A piece about Pansy and Hermione that makes very little sense I feel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muhleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhleh/gifts).



> Featuring a confident femme Pansy and oblivious babe Hermione.
> 
> Based on girl in red's cover of the song 'Say It'
> 
> For my girl Muhleh because we deserve some wlw in this shitshow of a world.

Hermione admired Minerva McGonagall for deciding to put together this anniversary gathering. It had been 5 years since the battle, and some places of the Hogwarts grounds still showed the damage. But even though things had been so scarred, the castle still felt like home to many. The thing Hermione truly admired and respected most about this event was the lack of animosity towards the rather large presence of former Slytherin students. Things seemed to be looking upwards to a brighter future.

Pansy stands to the side of the party, neatly manicured nail tracing around the edge of her champagne glass. Theo stands to her left, staring longingly at where Neville Longbottom is dancing closely with Hannah Abbott. She can feel how pathetic he looks without even trying to take a glance at his face. He had a horrible poker face and could never truly hide his pining.

"Oh wow. Mopey corner over here, huh?" Pansy quirks an eyebrow at Blaise's comment, his arm draped over Tracey Davis' shoulders.

"Fuck off Blaise. Leave us gays alone." Theo snaps off, his voice far too soft and lilting for the venom he tries to inject into his words. Blaise just laughs as he and Tracey take to the dance floor. Pansy merely takes another sip of champagne and studiously ignores the mass of curls in her peripheral vision.

Hermione hates dancing after having alcohol. She was never fond of the lack of control. So here she is, standing by a tall wooden post, lantern shining over her head. Her eyes scan the space around her, catching on a glint of silver behind a glossy black curtain of hair. She startles when she realizes that she's looking at Pansy Parkinson. Pansy's hair is still bluntly cut at the ends, although it now reaches her shoulders rather than her jawline. There is a small crease between her brows, as though she's perplexed. But the dress is what truly captures Hermione's attention. It is a long silky looking number, with delicate straps at the shoulders and a lovely pale purple colour. It glides over Pansy's small bust and softly rounded hips, looking as though it is hardly touching her skin at all. Hermione's sink into her bottom lip as her eyes continue to trail over the other woman's figure.

"So. Checking out Parkinson huh? I have to admit, she looks fantastic. It's a damn shame that she doesn't very much enjoy the company of men." Draco comments, startling the curly haired woman, who was so entranced she hadn't even heard him sidle up next to her. She places a hand to her chest, her heart thumping against her ribcage. As the words begin to register, a quickfire heat starts to spread along her cheeks.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean Draco. I'm simply people gazing and admiring the decorations that have been conjured up." Hermione sniffs, taking a large sip of wine and quickly looking off in the opposite direction. Draco chuckles and tugs at a stray curl gently.

Pansy watches the interaction through narrowed eyes. She doesn't think she'd ever be able to forgive Draco if he even tried to ask Hermione out. With that rage brewing gently in her stomach, she heads over towards the pair, grabbing a fresh glass of champagne as she goes. As she nears them, she slows and hears the soft chiming sounds of Hermione's laughter.

"Can I get in on the joke?" Pansy inquires softly, trying not to stare at Hermione's bitten red lips and softly flushed cheeks.

"Just Draco being Draco." Hermione replies, trying hard to keep her eyes from drifting towards Pansy's bare neck, pale and all long, elegant lines, down to her deeply cut dress. Hermione closes her eyes to prevent them from trailing further down the other woman's body.

"Ah. Trying to bat out of his league then?" Hermione's twinkle with mirth at Pansy's comment. Pansy can't seem to tear her eyes away from the sight.

"Rude Pansy." Draco cuts into the unofficial staring contest, startling the girls, leading to a rush of heat trailing down their necks.

"I'm going to grab another drink and say hello to Blaise. Ciao ladies." Draco announces, leaving the girls speechless behind him. Pansy hasn't wished to strangle Draco since their school days. From the corner of her eye, she can see the darkening of Hermione's cheeks, slowly creeping to her chest. Pansy can no longer trace it as passes the neckline of Hermione's dress.

"How is the magazine doing? Theo said that you'd spent several months trying to get it up and running." Hermione asks, watching the light of the lanterns glint off of the liquid in her glass.

"Really well for how new it is. And the fact that I'm running it." Pansy responds, a self deprecating laugh at the end. Hermione frowns, a small flame of anger flaring in her chest. She opens her mouth to voice the injustice, when Susan Bones comes up to them. Her mouth closes quickly, although Susan seems unaware of anyone other than Pansy.

"Hey Pansy. You have any plans after this? Cause I was hoping to get some time with you this evening." Susan questions, a small smirk pulling at her painted lips. Pansy seems taken aback, quickly peeking at Hermione from her periphery.

"I'm free Susan. We can take off in a few minutes." Hermione is confused about the interaction of the two witches in front of her. Susan winks at Pansy before striding away, a distinct sway to her hips.

"Um..." Hermione is still watching Susan walk away, not aware of Pansy drawing her shoulders back and some light shuttering behind her eyes.

"What?" Pansy's voice is sharp, startling Hermione with the change of tone.

"Is there a problem with Susan and I having a casual intimate relationship in the bedroom?" Pansy's voice seems to cut through the air around them like a knife. Hermione's brain, normally so loud and full, seems to stop. There is a sense of something that rises at the thought of Susan seeing Pansy in such a vulnerable state. Hermione does not want to analyse those feelings right at this moment.

"No! I just didn't realize that the two of you had connected after the war." Hermione's mouth runs out, her brain still feeling empty. 

"So you don't mind that I'm a lesbian then?" Pansy's mouth quirks up at the left corner, and something inside of Hermione swoops with desire.

"Oh Godric no! Who you're interested in is none of my business. It's your life." Hermione is unsure of why she wants Pansy's interest to be over her. To be her business. Pansy's frame softens a bit, and Hermione's own shoulders seem to relax. 

Pansy feels her heart pound wildly at the unconscious ways that Hermione reacts. It's so endearing and Pansy is terrified that she might just be falling hopelessly in love with the brilliant woman beside her.

Hermione feels a sense of relief when Pansy simply smiles, before her attention is drawn away to where Susan stands. Hermione's brow creases, and she decides to say what is on the tip of her tongue before Pansy walks away. 

"Hey Pansy, would you maybe like to grab lunch sometime? We can talk about Theo or the magazine if you'd like." Hermione's voice is somewhat breathy with the speed with which she spoke. Pansy turns to look at her, eyebrow arched gently upwards.

"Sounds like a date Granger. Owl me the details." Pansy says, thoroughly enjoying the stunned look upon Hermione's face, a faint darkening of her cheeks and the ends of her hair sparking lightly. Pansy continues to head towards Susan, a small bounce in her step.


End file.
